Unexpected Feelings
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Blair realizes that she loves Tea.


Unexpected Feelings

Blair had always hated Tea with a passion. Tea was smart, beautiful and successful. She didn't know how to compete for Todd's heart against a woman like that. Tea was fierce and had saved Todd countless times, she wanted to be the one to save Todd from himself but she had failed him while Tea had saved him from prison over and over again.

Blair's hatred for Tea remained a constant until the day she learned that her greatest rival was dying. When she picked up Tea's hospital records and found out that she had a brain tumor, she was angry and felt cheated, and she was hit with the suprising notion that she could not imagine a world without Tea Delgado in it.

When she had learned the truth she rushed to her side. She didn't know what to say or do so she just simply told Tea that she knew that she was sick. Tea was angry and Blair let Tea unleash her anger and frustration out on her and when Tea collapsed in anguish Blair held her and wiped away her tears.

Blair's feelings towards Tea had changed from jealousy to compassion and then to love. Blair tried to tell herself that she just felt sorry for Tea and was standing by her side because it was the humane thing to do. She finally had to admit the truth to herself when Tea and Todd announced thier engagement. She felt that old familiar feeling of Envy only this time she was envious of Todd. She wanted to be the one to make Tea happy. Somewhere along the way her feelings of hatred had turned to love. She wanted to tell Tea how she felt, but didn't know how or where to begin. Blair wanted Tea's happiness more than anything so she told Todd the truth about Tea's illness. It was so painful to watch Todd marry Tea, but she stood by her side and told herself that Todd would make her happy.

Things had drastically changed since then. When Blair thought that Tea was dead she was devastated, she stood by Todd's side and fought with everything in her to keep Dani from Ross. Ross was seeking custody of Dani, but Blair knew that he was the last person that Tea would want to raise her child. She convinced the judge that Dani's interests were best served with her and Todd as Dani's gaurdians.

It had been two months since Todd and Blair had won custody of Dani when Eli and Ross were arrested. Greg had come forward and revealed that Eli had been threatening his family unless he convinced Tea that she was dying. Blair had to see Tea, she needed her to know that she was loved even if she didn't feel the same way.

Blair entered Tea's hospital room, Tea looked so fragile and weak as she slept. She placed the roses that she had got her on the table and sat by her side. She grabbed her hand and wiped the wisps of hair out of her face. Tea opened her eyes as she squeezed Blair's hand.

"Hey Blair, what are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"I needed to see you, I have to tell you something before I lose my nerve."

"You can tell me anything," Tea said as she squeezed Blair's hand in encouragement.

"I've always hated you since the first moment I met you," Blair began.

"I hated you too," Tea said defensively.

"Let me finish," Blair said "I've always hated you until I thought you were dying. Over the last couple of months I've had to deal with the realization that I need you in my life. I love you."

"I love you too Blair, you stood up and took care of my daughter when I couldn't. You've been a really good friend through all of this."

"Dammit, I don't want to just be your friend. I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you," Blair said as she leaned in and kissed Tea as passionately as she could.

Tea allowed herself to forget that she was stll married to Todd and returned Blair's passionate kiss. She had been developing feelings towards Blair for quite some time, but she thought she was dying and didn't want to burden Blair with her new found feelings, when nothing could come of it. She was free now, free to love Blair if she wanted to.

She still loved Todd, but she had been fantasizing about Blair ever since she went to the hospice. She had always had a hard time trusting Todd, but Blair was different. Blair had become her best friend, het rock, and it was the thoughts of Blair and Dani that had pushed Tea into surviving.

Tea pulled away from the kiss, "Wait. Stop, we can't do this."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for kissing you. I love you and I needed to show you how I feel."

"I'm not sorry that you kissed me, but, I'm married to Todd. I owe him the truth. I need to tell him before we can explore our feelings."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to tell him that I've fallen in love with someone else."

"You're in love with me?"

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it. For so long, it's just been Todd for me, but somehow everythings changed. All I know is that I have all these feelings for you that I have to explore. I don't want to have any regrets and I would regret it if I stayed with Todd because I'm afraid of my feelings for you."

" Do you want me to stay with you when you talk to Todd."

"No,I think that it would be better if I'm alone when I tell Todd I want a separation."

"Okay, but I'm just a phone call away if you change your mind."

"I'll you call you after I tell Todd. I love you Cramer even if you are a pain in the ass."

"I love you too Delgado, I'll see you later,"

Blair said as she left Tea's room.

Blair had finally been honest with Tea and it paid was alive and loved her too. Blair was determined to do everything in her power to keep Tea in her life.


End file.
